Ojamajo Doremi: Heroes of the Grid
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: Ojamajo Boy, PrettiWitchiMegChanChi, and AW Monopoly Man accidently enter the Witches' Grid and must fight for their freedom as they discover a plot that could put our world and the Witch World in dire jeopardy! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Entering the Grid

One night, Ojamajo Boy 178 was playing Little Big Planet 2 on his Playstation 3. He decided to check his Inbox to see if anyone had messaged him. He looked, and saw that somebody left him a message. He checked to see who it was from, but it said "..."

The message said: "Go to the Yatta! Arcade in Misora City (Port Mystic) tomorrow and prepare yourself."

Ojamajo Boy was quite confused, but he decided to take this mysterious person up on his offer. That next morning, Ojamajo Boy transformed and flew off.

When he arrived, he flew into the bushes and turned back to himself. He then took off to the arcade. At the arcade, a big surprise waited for him! It was Meg-Chan and AW Monopoly Man!

"Guys! What are you doing here?" asked Ojamajo Boy.

"I got an e-mail telling me to come here." said Meg-Chan.

"Yeah, I got the same text message on my phone!" replied AW Monopoly Man.

"I wonder why this strange dude wanted us to come here. Anyway, let's go inside."

Our three heroes entered the arcade, but no one was in there! The lights, radio, and arcade machines were all on, but no one was here!

"Hello-o-o!" called out Meg-Chan "Is anybody here?"

The gang walked around, but there wasn't a soul in sight. Suddenly, something caught Ojamajo Boy's eye "Hey, look at this!"

He walked over to the back of the arcade. There stood a machine for "Ojamajo Doremi: The Game".

"Nice find! Let's play it!"

"No, wait! This thing is cool and all, but I meant THIS!" Ojamajo Boy pushed the machine aside, and behind it was a secret passage "Come on. Let's see what's down here!"

The gang walked down the dank, stony passageway. At the end of it was a tiny room. There was a desk with an old computer sitting on it, and a big machine that looked like some kind of laser cannon.

"This place is strange. Ojamajo Boy, we need to go." Meg-Chan said as she started to leave.

"Hold on!" called Ojamajo Boy "Let's tinker around with this thing."

Ojamajo Boy and AW Monopoly Man went over to the computer and started messing around with it. They were pressing buttons and tapping the space bar while Meg-Chan stood in front of the machine.

Suddenly, a message in the command prompt appeared and read "Teleport warp HG-944ZK57 activated. Now transmitting data..."

"What does it mean by 'Transmitting data'?" asked AW Monopoly Man with a shiver. Everyone turned around and saw the machine behind Meg-Chan starting up. It hummed and buzzed and a blue light started to grow from the inside.

"I think it means we're in for a major sting!" cried Ojamajo Boy.

Before anyone could scream, a laser shot out of the machine and engulfed our heroes and pulled them inside. The whole room went silent...


	2. Chapter 2: Ambushed

Ojamajo Boy slowly started to get up. As he brushed dirt off him, he found out that he was wearing his witch apprentice uniform, but had blue neon lines on it. He helped Meg-Chan and Aw Monopoly Man off the ground, and they found out that they were wearing THEIR uniforms, too!

"So...where are we?" asked Meg-Chan. Our heroes looked up at the sky; it was a thick, dark gray. Looking all over the place, they discovered that they were in the Witch World, but it was very futuristic, with tall, brightly lit skyscrapers and blinking towers.

"It looks like the Witch World." said Ojamajo Boy "But didn't that laser-thing kill us?"

"Maybe were dead." shrugged Aw Monopoly Man. Ojamajo Boy and Meg-Chan glared at him.

Suddenly, a giant shuttle flew in out of nowhere, and made a landing on the ground beside the gang. Several strange figures emerged from the ship and walked over. The one at the front of the line pointed out a spear "Are you witches?"

"Uhhhh..." stammered Meg-Chan "Sort of. We're apprenti-"

"Get them!"

The mysterious figures crowded around the gang and dragged them onboard the shuttle. It took off into the dark sky and out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3: The Grid Games

Shortly afterwards, the shuttle landed behind a giant coliseum that was bustling with cheers. Our three heroes were lead off the shuttle and into the coliseum. They were lead to an elevator and were taken down. At the bottom were two white pods and a large door.

"How did we even get ourselves into this?" asked Ojamajo Boy. Now it was HIS turn to get the dirty looks!

Suddenly, the two white pods opened up, and out came Majopi and Majopon! They were in white, skin-tight suits. They walked over to Ojamajo Boy, Meg-Chan and AW Monopoly Man with three large disks in their hands. They mounted the disks into the openings in our heroes' witch apprentice uniforms.

"Um, where are we?" asked Meg-Chan.

"The Witches' Grid" said Majopon.

"Why are we here?" asked AW Monopoly Man.

"To participate in the Grid Games" said Majopi.

"W-w-what are we supposed to do?" asked Ojamajo Boy, shivering.

Majopi and Majopon stepped back into their pods. "Just survive" they said in unison as the pods' lids closed.

All of a sudden, the giant door opened. Our heroes squinted their eyes at the light. When the light cleared, there was a giant arena with thousands of witches in the stands, cheering loudly. A Witch Frog on a floating disk hovered down and started to speak.

"Welcome, Witches and Wizards, to the Grrrrrrid Games!"

The fans in the stadium went crazy.

"Today's contestants are three witches who randomly stumbled into our realm and are ready to fight! Their names are Ojamajo Boy, Meg-Chan, and AW Monopoly Man! And here are their opponents!"

The Witch Frog pointed to the three doors opening on the other side of the stadium. There were three figures with red neon suits standing ready.

"Give a warm Witches' Grid welcome to Debug, Zarrak, and Majoflash!"

The crowd went wild.

"The first challenge will be Light Disks! Last team standing wins! Now let's get ready to RUMBLE!"

Up in the stadium, a mysterious witch in an orange neon suit and a black robe stood up and snapped her fingers, and the battles began.

Debug, Zarrak, and Majoflash reached behind them and pulled a Light Disk out of their backs, and ran off towards our heroes. Ojamajo Boy slowly reached behind him and pulled out a Light Disk, too, and Meg-Chan and Aw Monopoly Man did the same.

Majoflash threw the first disk at Aw Monopoly Man, but he jumped back just as it was about to hit. The disk zipped around until Majoflash caught it again.

Meg-Chan was running as fast as she could from Zarrak, who was whipping disks at her. She quickly ran into the wall and miraculously ran up it, the disk shattering behind her. Doing a back flip, she landed back on the ground and chucked a disk back. Zarrak tried to dodge, but it was too fast and hit him, causing him to shatter to a thousand pieces.

"Cleanup on aisle two!" hollered Meg-Chan as she laughed.

Ojamajo Boy and Aw Monopoly Man were neck-in-neck against Debug and Majoflash, who were still attacking them. Ojamajo Boy jumped out of the way before Debug's disk nailed him, and it returned back. Aw Monopoly Man watched carefully as the disk started to return to Debug, and right when he saw his chance, he whipped his disk at him, and he burst into pieces.

"Wow, this is fun!" Aw Monopoly Man giggled.

Just then, Majoflash shot a disk at Ojamajo Boy, and he ducked in the nick of time "I'm not sure they intended this to be fun."

Meg-Chan ran after Majoflash, who was still waiting for his disk to return. He caught the disk, and was about to throw it again. Right at the same time, our three heroes all threw their disks at once. One of the disks collided with Majoflash's disk, causing it to break, but the other two sliced through Majoflash, and he was dead.

The audience cheered louder than ever before. The Witch Frog announcer hovered in "I don't believe it! This is the first time a team of newcomers have ever survived- I mean beaten a challenge before! Let's give them a big reward!"

The audiences' and our heroes' faces all turned to the three big doors at the other side of the stadium. Out came three small girls in neon outfits. One had big pink hair and a pink suit, another one had long brown hair and an orange suit, and the last one had messy blue hair and wore a blue suit.

"These are our Light Disk Champions, our leader's personal bodyguards! Let's see if our lucky little fighters can withstand their onslaught for about sixty seconds. Now, let's BEEEEGINNNN!"

The three girls did some kind of sign language to each other and nodded, and then leaped towards our heroes. Ojamajo Boy and his comrades kept running around and around the arena for a long time, panting and trying hard to avoid the disks they were throwing, but they managed to survive for a full minute.

A buzzer went off signalling the match was over. The three mysterious girls returned to their doors and the audience cheered for our three warriors. But the witch in the skybox looked down in anger.

"Bring them to me. NOW."


	4. Chapter 4: MajoZero Revealed

The three friends were lead by the same mysterious guards that abducted them up an elevator and into the arena's skybox. The witch got up out of her chair and walked over to them "I was wondering when you might show up."

"Hey, I know that voice!" whispered Meg-Chan loudly.

"Me too!" said Ojamajo Boy "It's Jou-Sama!"

The mysterious witch shook her head slowly and took off her helmet. Long, white hair flooded out, and she showed her face. She had Jou-Sama's veil, as well as her hair, and all of that. She looked exactly like her aside from the black cape and skin-tight orange suit, but she said that she wasn't.

"The real Queen is long gone. I am MajoZero. I am the master of the Witches' Grid, and soon the Witch World and human world!"

"Y-you're crazy!" shouted Aw Monopoly Man.

MajoZero walked over to him "Am I?" growled the imposter, grasping his chin and squeezing really hard "Perhaps you pathetic micro-organisms want to challenge me to battle?"

Ojamajo Boy stammered "Uh, um, well-"

"It is decided!" she exclaimed, letting go of AW Monopoly Man's chin "Prepare yourselves, worms. Our battle begins in two minutes. Guards, take them away, and please

be gentle with them. Don't hurt them, because that's MY job."

The guards took our heroes down the elevator. MajoZero got back into her chair and stared out into the murky gray beyond "I will deal with them quick and painfully. I don't want them spoiling my ultimate plan."


	5. Chapter 5: The Escape

**Author's Message: This chapter has been posted on the same day Tron Legacy has been released on Blu-Ray and DVD! In honour of this blessed occasion, I have made this chapter slightly longer and more action-packed than how I originally thought it out. Enjoy! P.S. Don't forget to go out and buy a copy of it when you get the chance, I recommend you do. You will NOT regret it. You have my word!**

The big doors opened up again and our heroes set foot into the arena.

"What do you think she'll do to us?"

"Bad stuff, possibly. My chin is still sore!" murmured AW Monopoly Man.

The Witch Frog on the disk hovered down into the center of the arena "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing our returning contestants, Ojamajo Boy, Meg-Chan, and AW Monpoly Man!"

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"And in the other corner: She's deadly, she's lethal, and she's notorious! Everyone, our leader, MAJOZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The entire crowd was louder than ever. MajoZero stood up and put her helmet on "This'll only take a few seconds."

"The challenge will be a classic Light Cycle battle!" announced the Witch Frog "Simply drive around and create beams of energy behind you. If your opponent accidently crashes into it, you are victorious! Now, let's begin the match!"

MajoZero jumped high into the air, and as she was about to hit the ground, a Light Cycle materialized right in front of her. She landed on it and drove forwards. Our heroes decided to do the same thing, so they jumped up and down over and over again waiting for their Light Cycles to appear. This time they all jumped at once, and they did appear. Making a perfect landing on them, they drove off toward MajoZero.

But she was no dummy. She zipped along the arena floor, creating lines of orange energy behind her.

"Look out!" shouted Meg-Chan "They hurt!"

Ojamajo Boy and his partners swerved around the rays and continued assaulting MajoZero. Dodging the rays and bouncing off bumps, they were soon right on MajoZero's heels. Right when it seemed they would catch up to her, a huge ramp rose up out of nowhere and she made a fantastic jump off of it. The whole crowd "oohed" and "aahed" at the spectacle. Landing on the ground, our heroes zoomed off at her.

MajoZero, now very annoyed that her adversaries were not dead, reached behind her and pulled out a long, flashy tube with a handle. It looked like a spear gun.

"I've had enough!" she spat, and with that, she pulled the trigger and a long, cylindrical bullet launched out directly at Ojamajo Boy's head! He ducked down and it shattered against the ray he just created.

The three heroes regrouped and drove alongside each other.

"Okay" called Ojamajo Boy "I think we should make a plan!"

"Let's do the whole 'divide-and-conquer' tactic! We'll drive around her and create a big forcefield! She'll have nowhere to run, then!"

"Alright, here we go!"

They took their plan into action. First, Meg-Chan got MajoZero to trail after her.

"Why do I have to be bait?" Meg-Chan grumbled.

As soon as she rounded a corner and drove close to the center of the arena, Ojamajo Boy and AW Monopoly Man sped off after them. Driving around them, they drove directly towards the stream of energy Meg-Chan just made and before they hit it, they did a quick turn, trapping MajoZero inside.

Before she crashed, the arena wall broke down, and in came a Light Runner. The lid opened up, and there in the driver's seat was Majo Rin!

"Get in, quick!"

Having no idea what was going on, our heroes dismounted the Light Cycles and got into the Light Runner. It started up and rumbled out of the arena and out of the city.

MajoZero got off her bike and took off her helmet "Yeah, you can run, but I'll find you! I swear it. NO ONE CAN ESCAPE FROM ME."


	6. Chapter 6: The Queen Comes Clean

The Light Runner fled town and drove off into the beyond.

"Majo Rin, what are you doing here?" asked Meg-Chan.

"You'll find out. Right now we need to get to the safe house."

"Is...Is Jou-Sama here?" asked AW Monopoly Man "Because we saw this imposter and-"

"Like I said, you'll find out."

The Light Runner drove up a cliff and into a driveway. Everyone got out and went inside the safe house. As they walked up the stairs to the loft, a voice called out "Did you find them?"

"Yes, I did." Majo Rin called back "They were being held in the arena."

"Ah, I suspected so."

Once they reached the top of the stairs, they saw a witch out on the balcony. It was the Queen! The real Queen! Excited, our heroes ran towards her, their arms open. They hugged her really tightly.

"Jou-Sama! You're all right!" smiled Ojamajo Boy.

"Yes." she giggled, but her laughter quickly faded away "But not for long."

They let go of her and stood up "What do you mean?" asked Meg-Chan.

The Queen got up and called to Majo Rin "Please make our guests some dinner, Majo Rin."

During dinner, the Queen had a lot to talk about "About two years ago, I created the Witches' Grid as a digital frontier for witches to escape to. But there were lots of problems. A nefarious virus attacked it, and was subjecting its inhabitants to life-costing games of death. I created MajoZero, that witch you probably met at the arena, to watch over the Grid and protect it while I wasn't there. Together me,her, and the Ojamajos stopped the virus from destroying the Grid, and it was peaceful once more."

"That makes sense..." Ojamajo Boy said "...But if MajoZero was such a hero back then, why is she the evil, slimy villainess she is today?"

"A few months ago, MajoZero called me into the Grid. She talked to me, and she wanted to become the new ruler of the Grid and run things HER way. She explained her idea of creating the 'perfect system', by honouring the good witches and killing the bad witches. I told her that violence is not the solution, and that things were so peaceful that we didn't need a ruler, but she took it hard, and went on a rampage. I was forced to flee in exile, and when the Ojamajos got word of her new rule, they tried to stop her, but got captured."

"Could they be...nahh." shrugged Ojamajo Boy.

"What?" asked AW Monopoly Man.

"You don't think the Ojamajos were those three girls we fought back at the arena, could they?"

"It's possible, after all, MajoZero kills whoever tries to defy her, and captures whoever might be of significant use to her, so you could be right."

Meg-Chan got up "We need to save the Ojamajos and get out of here!" she declared, slamming her fist down on her plate, accidently flinging a glob of sweet potato into Ojamajo Boy's face.

"But how?" he asked, wiping it off.

The Queen scratched her chin "I think I know. The only way out of the Grid is to use an Escape Disk, but when MajoZero came into rule, she destroyed all of them."

"All of them?"

"Well, maybe not all of them. Majoheart's program, MajoThunder, runs a night club in the city, and rumour has it that she has the last Escape Disk in existence."

"So that's where we're going. Let's go, team!"

Before the Queen could open her mouth, the three friends were out the door and already driving off into the city. She stood on the driveway, frowning.

Majo Rin touched her shoulder "They'll be okay, I'm sure."

"I know. I just hope MajoZero doesn't catch them. I have the feeling she's plotting something BIG."


	7. Chapter 7: The Night Club

Back in the city, our heroes searched around for MajoThunder's nightclub, dodging MajoZero's security drones that were patrolling the streets.

"Are you sure this is the right street?" asked AW Monopoly Man.

"WHAT? You didn't bring a map?"

"I assumed there were no road maps in the Witches' Grid!"

Ojamajo Boy pulled up to the curb "Let's ask these girls, then."

He rolled down the window, and to their surprise, was Majopi and Majopon!

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Ojamajo Boy, stammering.

"We're just taking a little walk."

"Yes, a walk."

"Can you help us?" asked AW Monopoly Man "We're looking for MajoThunder's night club."

"Oh, yes, we happen to work for her, so we'll gladly take you to her."

The girls hopped in the Light Runner and led our heroes to this tall, flashy tower. They got out and took the elevator up. Once they reached the top, there was an enormous room filled with tons of witches dancing. There was also a bar and a DJ. The group walked through the crowd and up the winding stairs in the middle of the room to a door. Majopi and Majopon simultaneously knocked on the door, and it opened. They stepped inside into this big office. Sitting at the big chair was MajoThunder. Behind her was the Escape Disk they needed, all neat and polished on its stand.

"Oh girls, you're back." She said "And who are these kids?"

"They want to have a little chat with you." giggled the girls as they went up to MajoThunder's side.

"We need that Escape Disk so we can get out of here." Ojamajo Boy said.

MajoThunder's smile disappeared and got out of her chair "You do not know how many ignorant people asked me that question. Thousands after thousands of whiny snot-nosed witches begged me by the dozen for it, and I said no every time."

"But, why?" Meg-Chan protested.

"Because I follow the orders of MajoZero, that's why! I too was once a carefree program like everyone else, but when MajoZero took over, my user left me to die in this forsaken hellhole. When I got captured, I dropped to my knees begging MajoZero for mercy, and she decided that if I was going to live, I must devote the rest of my life to her. So I opened up a night club, and here I am today: an aristocratic witch making the best out of every situation."

Ojamajo Boy got mad "MajoZero won't reign much longer. We're going to make sure of that. Now give us that Escape Disk and back off, or else!"

MajoThunder smiled deviously "Or else what?"

She walked back over to her desk and pressed a button. MajoZero's voice came on "What is it?" she growled on the other end.

"It's me, your old friend, MajoThunder. I got the three troublemakers you've been wanting."

"It's about time! Keep them there, I'll send my troops over ASAP. Good job."

The gang stared at MajoThunder in anger "You set us up!" snarled Meg-Chan.

"I'm the owner of a night club, what did you expect? But it doesn't matter what you think anymore 'cause you kids are toast! You'll never get this Escape Disk!"

"Watch us!" screamed Ojamajo Boy as he and his partners ran towards MajoThunder. But just then, she quickly warped away, and soldiers smashed through the windows. Everyone in the club screamed and darted to the exits.

Our heroes reached behind them and grabbed their Light Disks. They flung them at the guards, causing them to shatter. More ran after them, spears in their hands. Our heroes jumped all around trying to avoid them until Meg-Chan noticed that they were trying to take the Escape Disk!

"Don't let them get it!" she called as they ran towards it. Ojamajo Boy grabbed the disk and the three friends burst out the window and started to fall into the streets below.

"Do these suits happen to have a parachute, by any chance?" asked AW Monopoly Man loudly as they plummeted to their doom.

"Uh...I don't think so."

"BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO NEED IT!"

It seemed like this was the end for our heroes, until Ojamajo Boy suddenly remembered something "Lay out flat on your stomach in the air! Our Light Cycles will appear and we could get outta here!"

Sure enough, the Light Cycles appeared right before they hit the ground. They quickly drove off back to the safe house before MajoZero showed up.

Not long afterwards, as MajoThunder's cleanup crew swept up all the broken glass, MajoZero and her guards came up the elevator. She walked over to MajoThunder and clinched her teeth "They got away. I can't believe you let them get away!"

"I-I-I-I...I tried to stop them!" shivered MajoThunder.

"I didn't spare your life just so you could mess up over and over again! You're a disgrace to my city!"

MajoThunder remembered her talk with Ojamajo Boy and the gang. She rose up and got angry "I never even wanted to be a part of it! I wanted to be free! I have my own needs! And working tirelessly to the bone just so you can screw around and do whatever you want is NOT one of them!"

MajoZero started to smile "You're right, my mistake."

MajoZero and her goons turned around and started to leave. But right before the elevator was about to go down, she threw a time bomb across the floor and right up to MajoThunder's feet.

"You're free now, my good friend! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

MajoZero sliced the elevator's cables and it dropped down. Once they reached the bottom, MajoThunder's night club blew up above them, sending piece after piece of debris into the air.

"We'll find them." MajoZero thought to herself "But first, I got more important matters to attend to."

"


	8. Chapter 8: Sky Battle

Soon our heroes, the Queen, and Majo Rin, were all aboard a Solar Surfer sailing through the skies.

"The portal that will get us out of here is located somewhere over the Sea of Simulations. If we reach there before MajoZero does, we can get out of here!"

While the Queen was talking, a soldier with orange, flickering wings flew by and swiped the Escape Disk right out of Meg-Chan's pocket! Everyone turned around just in time to see who took it.

"Hey! Bring that back!" shouted AW Monopoly Man.

"Majo Rin, follow that thief!"

The Solar Surfer boosted ahead hot on the soldier's trail. Suddenly, the clouds ahead of it parted, revealing what was behind it: a giant capital ship! The thief flew up and onto the main deck.

"What do you bet MajoZero is in that thing?" Ojamajo Boy asked his crew.

"Five bucks" replied Meg-Chan.

The Solar Surfer sneaked around the ship's exterior and swooped in onto the main deck. Right as they landed, the thief spotted them and ran off towards the control room. Our heroes ran off after him, but once he entered the control room, he locked the door behind him. Our heroes crept up to the window to see and hear what was going on inside. There was MajoZero talking to the soldier.

"You owe me five bucks." Meg-Chan reminded Ojamajo Boy.

They listened to the conversation through the glass.

"I managed to swipe the disk from them." he said as he handed her the disk.

"Perfect. Now we have everything we need for our plan to become operational. Report to the bridge in two minutes. I got an announcement to make!"

Our heroes quickly hid as the thief left the control room.

"So what's the plan?"

"We need to find some way to snatch that disk back, but we're going to need a little more help."

"…The Ojamajos!" exclaimed Ojamajo Boy.

"Exactly. While MajoZero is giving her announcement, we sneak up, grab the Ojamajos and rip their Identity Disks out. Those are the how they follow MajoZero's orders."

"Good plan. Now let's get to work!"

On the bridge, there were millions after millions of MajoZero's soldiers lined up in big rows. On the balcony overlooking the crowd, MajoZero stepped out, and behind her the Ojamajos. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Welcome, my followers, to the dawning of a new day! With this Escape Disk, we will finally escape this digital hell and enter the Witch World, where we will overthrow my pitiful user's kingdom and make it our own!"

Ojamajo Boy snuck up and grabbed Doremi and before she could retaliate, he ripped her disk off her back. She immediately fainted.

"It will be a while before she recovers." said Majo Rin.

"From there" continued MajoZero "We will conquer the human world. After all, we know that we are smarter and more powerful than humans, so that won't be a problem."

Meg-Chan snatched Hazuki and ripped her disk off, too.

"Once the human world is ours, we will control the whole universe!"

AW Monpoly Man yanked Aiko and pulled of her disk.

"Out there is our world. Our conquest! Our FUTURE!"

The crowd roared with excitement.

The Ojamajos started to regain consciousness.

"Where are we?" asked Doremi, holding her head.

"You're on MajoZero's capital ship. You were forced to fight for her in the Grid Games, but you're fine now." explained the Queen.

"What…what do we do now?" asked Aiko.

"We need that Escape Disk. It's our only chance of getting out of here."

Hazuki snuck up to MajoZero and quickly swiped the disk out of her pocket. She darted off as fast as she could.

"Her mind-control program has been disabled!" she cried "GET THEM!"

Pretty soon, the entire army was after our heroes. They quickly got back on the Solar Surfer and hit the pedal. They rocketed out of the docking bay and out over the sea. MajoZero's ship was hot on their tails. Its turrets fired shot after shot of hot laser, but the Solar Surfer dodged them.

"Our ship's taking a beating!" said AW Monopoly Man.

"Girls! Take to the turrets!" called Meg-Chan.

The Ojamajos jumped into the turrets and fired at the ship. Gunning it down, it soon started to spiral out of control.

"GRRRRH!" MajoZero roared "Those maggots will pay for this!"

Parts of the ship started to blow up. The crew headed for the escape pods and launched off. As the last escape pod jettisoned, the entire ship exploded and came crashing down into the murky ocean and out of obscurity.

"YES!" cheered Ojamajo Boy "We got them!"

The Solar Surfer blasted away, with the portal dead ahead.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Beginning

At last our valiant heroes finally reached the portal. It was a giant station right in the middle of the sea. They stepped out and towards the center of it.

"One of us needs to hold the disk up and hold on tight, and soon we will be free."

"I'll do it." volunteered Ojamajo Boy.

As they walked into the center, they gasped at what they saw: MajoZero was standing there, half of her head missing! Cut wires and broken circuits stuck out. She walked towards our heroes "You have caused me so much trouble" she snarled through her teeth "But now I finally got you."

The Queen stepped up in front of her "It's been a long time, my old friend."

MajoZero's frown shrunk "Indeed." she said "In that time, I have grown much stronger. You meddlesome witches might have destroyed my army, but my vision of the perfect system will live on, with our without you!"

The two leapt forth, clashing their Light Disks together.

"The perfect system is not a world of violence and suffering! It should be a world of peace!" the Queen shouted as they fought.

"You don't understand! I will create the perfect system whether you like it or not!"

MajoZero knocked the Queen on her back. MajoZero took out her Baton Launcher and took aim "It ends here."

"Hey, lady!" shouted a voice.

MajoZero turned around to see Ojamajo Boy, Meg-Chan, AW Monopoly Man, and the Ojamajos with their Light Disks.

"Don't mess with witches. The perfect system ends HERE!"

And with that, they all threw their disks, before she could even scream, the disks cut through MajoZero, causing her to shatter to pieces and fall into the sea. She was finally defeated.

Meg-Chan helped the Queen get to her feet.

"Its done" she said "MajoZero is dead."

The entire gang walked into the center of the portal "Now let's go home."

Ojamajo Boy held the disk up as everyone else crowded around him. The disk hovered above the ground, and a huge light came down and enveloped them in an instant.

Ojamajo Boy didn't know where he was. Suddenly, the light faded, and he was back in his room, right at the same time when he received the mysterious message in the first place. Little Big Planet 2 was on pause. Not knowing what happened, he un-paused it and started to play again.

Suddenly, he received a message. When he checked who it was from, it said "…" He checked it, and it said "Thank You. Signed, Jou-Sama."

THE END.

Thank you for reading! I finally got TRON: Legacy on DVD and Blu-Ray not too long ago, and like I said, this story was a tribute to it. Thank you once again for reading, and check back for more stories! I might be doing a Calvin and Hobbes and Despicable Me crossover next!

-Ojamajo Boy, saying "Down with CLU!" XP


End file.
